The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to providing thermal dissipation in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Meeting the cooling requirements for information handling systems under a variety of different boundary conditions can be difficult to achieve, and typically requires a number of different thermal solutions resulting in a variety of different thermal dissipation devices which are appropriate for each of the given boundary condition, which can increase costs.
In addition, industry standards groups are driving form factors for thermal dissipation devices which may not be applicable for the operating, performance, or volume constraints required by some information handling systems. Furthermore, common planar assemblies are driving thermal solutions that are sub-optimal for some platforms, which can result, for example, in a thermal solution for a first platform which may limit the thermal dissipation device height for second platform, even though that second platform provides the additional height needed for a more appropriate thermal solution.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for enhanced thermal dissipation in an information handling system absent the disadvantages discussed above.